A Deathbed Promise
by Vaeh Brooks
Summary: At that very moment, she was just a grieving girl who had recently lost the man she loved, who had yesterday married his brother for the most well-intentioned reasons, but who was now wishing whole-heartedly that she hadn't.
1. Prolouge

**A Deathbed Promise**

**Summary: It was Bella's wedding day. She isn't happy. Instead of marrying Anthony, the man she loved and father of her baby, she is marrying his younger brother Emmett. Emmett Masen is handsome and ruthless about carrying out the deathbed promise he made to Anthony. Emmett reassures Bella that this would be a marriage in name only. Now she is beginning to think that Emmett expected her to act the role of his wife—in every way….**

* * *

**Prologue- A Promise of More**

"I'm a fool, a silly little fool!"

His face softened at her distress. "No, not a silly fool. A sweet, trusting soul who needs a crash course in life if she's to survive in this world. You lived a fantasy life with Anthony, Bella. It wasn't real. My brother always ran away from life and, for awhile, so did you. Maybe it's time you joined the real world…saw what real men are like!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."


	2. Chapter 1-The Name Masen for her Baby

**A Deathbed Promise**

**AN: Thank you for adding me to alerts/faves list. A special thank you to wolfygrr21 and jessa76 to being the first ones to review. It was more than I expected for a chapter that was barely 200 hundred words. So here is the first offical chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter One—The Name of Masen for her Baby**

"It's time, Isabella."

A shudder rippled down Bella's spine at the sound of the quietly spoken words. Taking a deep breath, she turned from where she'd been standing at the bedroom window, staring blindly out at the lengthening shadows.

She tried not to look as miserable as she felt. After all, a bride was supposed to be happy on her wedding day. But it was impossible to smile, or feel anything other than depressed.

The man who was about to become her husband filled the open doorway, looking impressive in a beautifully tailored blue grey three-piece suit. Bella had always thought him a handsome man, with his strongly sculptured face, jet-black hair and compelling blue eyes. But it was a cold, forbidding kind of beauty, and she had never warmed to it. She shivered when his dark brows drew together, narrowed eyes sweeping over her.

"You're not wearing white," he said harshly.

Gulping, she glanced down at the light gray floor length dress she had chosen. Mostly because the empire waist disguised her rapidly changing figure. It had a matching hat—a small soft thing with a flower on one side and a wispy veil that came down over her forehead.

When Esme had tried to steer her towards something white, she'd been firm in her refusal. White would have been hypocritical. Not because she thought herself impure, but because her wedding was not a romantic wedding. It was simply a fulfilling of a deathbed promise.

"No," she said. "I'm not."

Her brief answer was not stirred by defiance but by fear. Emmett Masen frightened the life out of her.

Bella had never met a man as intimidating as Anthony's younger brother. Not even Phil, her bullying stepfather, had produced the sorts of reactions in her _this _man could produce. She fairly recoiled in Emmett's presence, becoming tongue-tied or simply stupid. Sometimes she even stammered, which was why she tried to answer him in monosyllables.

"You are entitled to wear white," he growled. "Any wrongdoing lay entirely with my brother."

Her dark brown eyes flung wide at this unfair misconception of what Anthony had supposedly done. Perhaps he should have told her he was married, but there had been no heartless seduction, no taking advantage of her young age, or forcing her against her will. She'd gone to his bed willingly and would have done it more than one time, if she had the chance.

But of course, she hadn't had the chance. Anthony had collapsed the following day and within a few short weeks, he was gone. She would never see him again. He would never see his baby…

Tears filled her eyes. Again.

"Come now, don't cry," Emmett ordered curtly, drawing a snow-white handkerchief out of his jacket pocket as he strode across the room. "What's done is done. Don't go messing up those lovely eyes of yours."

This most uncharacteristic compliment upset Bella, as did the feel of Emmett's large hands pressing the handkerchief into her trembling fingers.

That was another thing about him that she found intimidating. His size. He was a very big man. Not only tall, but powerfully built with broad shoulders, a massive chest and long muscular legs.

Anthony had been much shorter and of a slight build, almost feminine hands. He hadn't towered over Bella's five-foot-three frame as his brother did; hadn't made her feel like a child by comparison. Emmett could pick her up and snap her in two, if he wanted to.

"Th-thanks," she said, her voice and hands both shaking as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Why do you always act as though you're scared to death of me?" Emmett growled.

There was something other than exasperation in his voice that made her look up at him through her wet lashes. But the hard blue eyes that looked back at her were as remote and unreadable as ever.

"I…I d-don't mean to," she whispered, but her husky stammering contradicted her words.

A guilty remorse curled in her stomach. The man deserved better that her irrational and no doubt irritating nervousness whenever he came within three feet of her. His treatment of her since Anthony's death had been perfect. He'd brought her to live in his own home, provided her with every material thing she could possibly want even had his own secretary befriend her so that she wouldn't be lonely for female companionship.

And now…now he was about to give her what no other person could. The name of Masen for her baby. Her beloved Anthony's name.

The least she could do was show gratitude, not fear. After all, he wasn't expecting anything from her in return. The marriage would be name only, to be quickly terminated at some future date.

"Smile, then," he commanded.

The smile she dragged up proved that acting was not her forte. When Emmett sighed, Bella's smile faded, her misery returning. Only by an utmost effort of will did she keep the tears at bay.

His hand on her arm was as firm as his voice. "Come along. People are waiting."

Instant alarm had her resisting his pull. "People? But I thought…I mean…"

Emmett's face carried frustration. "For pity's sake, don't get me wrong. _People _do not mean a crowd. There's only Mother, Jasper, Esme, Maria and the celebrant. OK?" he asked with exaggerated patience.

Her eyes told him that things were far from OK, but she nodded her compliance.

"Shall we go then?"

"I suppose so," she replied resignedly, the first smoothly delivered answer she had ever given him. Odd that it seemed to irk him as much as her usual gibberish.

Bella realized at that moment that Anthony's brother found _everything _about her a trial of the first order, not just her lack of confidence and sophistication. He'd done his best to hide his frustration with her and the disagreeable position his vow with his brother had put him in, but she could see now that the coolly aloof manner he adopted with her hid a very real annoyance.

The thought upset her, so much that as Emmett was leading her down the wide sweeping staircase, she felt encouraged to say something.

"Emmett," she began, doing her best not to stammer or bumble her way over his name.

Unfortunately, he stopped walking and looked over at her, the last thing she wanted. That cold blue gaze was as unnerving as the rest of him. "What?"

Bella licked dry lips before launching forth. "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate what you're doing today. I…I also wanted to reassure you that I'll set you free of me as soon as possible."

There! She'd managed to say it all with only the one little slip-up. She even managed a small smile.

Not, however, with any good effect. That wintry gaze grew frostier, if anything.

Dismay washed through her as her earlier conclusion about Emmett's feelings was confirmed. Nothing she could say or do would ever really please him. _As soon as possible _was not soon enough.

"I think, Isabella," he returned coolly, "that Anthony had a more permanent arrangement in mind when he made me promise to marry you. He wanted his child not only to carry the name Masen, but to be brought up a Masen with all the advantages that would give him or her. Of course, I appreciate that you might wish to be free to find another man like Anthony to share your life with, which is why I originally suggested a divorce after your baby is born. But please do not feel any pressure to set _me _free of this marriage."

"But I cannot stay married to you," she protested. "Not…not forever."

His shoulders lifted and fell in a casual shrug. "I am not suggesting that you do. I am, however, telling you that there's no hurry on my part to get another divorce. You've lived here several weeks without disturbing my stability. In fact, you seem to have fitted into the household exceptionally well. Both Mother and Maria gave grown quite fond of you. Since I have no intention of ever marrying again, feel free to embrace the sanctuary of being married to me for as long as you like."

His mouth pulled back into a mocking smile. "If you are concerned for my sex life, then don't give it a second thought. I have never had any trouble finding women to keep me well satisfied in that regard and see no reason why I shall in the future. Naturally, I will be discreet. And I expect you to be the same," he finished on a sharper note.

She stared at him, her eyes widening. Did he mean what she thought he meant? Did he honestly think that at four months pregnant she would go looking for…for…?

A fierce blush invaded her cheeks. "I don't think you'll have to worry about me on that score," she flung at him, outrage making her words flow. "I loved Anthony, and I will love him to my dying day. There will be no other man for me. Not ever!"

The corner of his mouth lifted in a cynical fashion. "A nobly romantic sentiment, I'm sure, but not a very realistic one. You're only nineteen, Isabella. A young woman not yet in her sexual prime. Someday, there'll be another man for you."

"Maybe so," she said heatedly, "but certainly not in the next five months. I don't know how you could suggest such a disgusting thing. I'm carrying Anthony's baby!"

Their eyes clashed and for a split-second Bella could have sworn she glimpsed something dark and dangerous swirl within those icy blue depths.

"Is there anything wrong, Emmett?" came a shaky voice query from below.

Both their heads snapped around and down.

Elizabeth Masen stood at the bottom of the staircase, a frail, white-haired figure dressed in a green chiffon dress. She was looking up at them with a worried expression in her faded blue eyes.

"Not at all, Mother," Emmett returned smoothly. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You sounded as if you were arguing," came her sad remark when they joined her on the Persian rug that covered the black and white tiled foyer.

"Isabella was under the misconception that I might want a divorce as soon as her baby is born," Emmett explained. "I was reassuring her that wasn't the case."

Elizabeth turned alarmed eyes towards Bella. "Dear child, you shouldn't be worrying about such things at this moment. Why, even when you and Emmett do eventually get divorced, you're going to stay here with us and we're going to look after you and your baby just as poor Anthony wanted. We all love you already, don't we, Emmett? You're the daughter I never had, the sister Emmett never had. Tell her she must stay."

Though touched by Elizabeth's warmth and kindness, Bella only needed a quick glance Emmett's way to see he didn't concur with his mother's sentiments. There was no affection for her in his staunchly held face, not even a brotherly one. She was a burden he had to endure, a cross he had to bear. All she could hope was that time would soften his hard heart towards her. Maybe when his niece or nephew was born, his attitude might change. Babies had a way of winding themselves around even the hardest of hearts.

And she did want Emmett to warm to her. He was the brother of the man she'd loved so very deeply. She wanted her baby's uncle to like her at least. It hurt her that he didn't seem to, especially when she didn't know why exactly.

To be honest, she didn't like him very much either. He made her so uncomfortable. Maybe she made him just as uncomfortable. One didn't always need a reason to dislike someone. It could be an instinctive reaction.

Come to think of it, Emmett had been cold to her from the very first moment they'd met, in Anthony's hospital room. At the time she'd thought he was embarrassed, because he's walked in on them embracing, but, looking back, she believed there had been an instant antagonism on his part.

"I've already told Isabella she was welcome to stay," Emmett informed his mother somewhat impatiently. "And that there is no hurry for a divorce. What there _is _some hurry for, however, is the marriage itself. The celebrant told me he has another appointment at six, so let's go in."

The celebrant looked relieved as the tree of them entered the formal living room where the ceremony was to take place. So did the others.

Esme shot Emmett a reproachful glare, which brought a tiny smile to Bella's lips. Bella was astounded at the way Esme spoke to her boss sometimes, but then again, Emmett gave as good as he got. Worse, most of the time, Bella suspected that if _she'd _been his secretary she'd have to quit within a week. In a weird way she gained a degree of secret satisfaction at Esme's liberated stance.

Esme's scowl vanished when she shifted her regard to Bella. Now she smiled, mouthing, "You look beautiful." Bella smiled back, feeling a warm gratitude swell her heart. Esme had become a good friend over the past few weeks. If it hadn't been for her good sound common sense and sensible advice, Bella suspected she might have cracked up entirely.

The lady standing next to Esme had been similarly supportive. Maria had been the housekeeper in the Masen household since...forever. No one knew how old she was, but sixty-five would not have been far astray, though she was very sprightly for her age. And a hard worker.

She'd been cool to Bella at first, till Bella had made it clear that she had no intention of lounging around Masen Mansion like some leech. From day one, she'd insisted on her doing her own room and en-suite, as well as helping in any way she could.

Bella has had plenty of practice with housework during her growing up years and saw no reason to sit around like a useless lump, simply because she was pregnant. Maria had become her supporter in this regard a week or two after her arrival when Emmett expressed the opinion—quite assertively—that she shouldn't be doing the cleaning in her "condition."

"The girl's pregnant, not sick!" Maria had argued with bluntness reminiscent of Esme. "When I had my James, I worked right up till they carted me off to the hospital. Provided the girl is healthy, then no harm can come to her. What do you expect her to do, sit around painting her nails all day?"

Bella had been amazed when this last remark seemed to strike Emmett dumb, though his eyes, though his eyes spoke volumes. He'd given Maria a savage look and marched off, clearly furious. Maria's smirk of secret triumph had sparked a curiosity within Bella that she yet hadn't satisfied. Though she did suspect that the lady who had filled her time painting her nails must have been Emmett's ex-wife. Who else could have stirred such a reaction?

Bella found herself thinking of Emmett's ex-wife again as they stood, side by side, in front of the marriage celebrant. All she knew about Emmett's first marriage was that the divorce had become final only recently. Had his wife been beautiful? Had he loved her as much as she loved Anthony? If so, who had divorced whom, and why?

Esme had implied once or twice that Emmett had been deeply hurt by his divorce, suggesting that his wife had been at fault. Maybe she'd had an affair…

Bella found it hard to imagine any woman being unfaithful to Emmett. Who would _dare? _

She slid a sly glance over at him, standing ramrod-straight, and his shoulders as squared as his chiseled jaw-line. There wasn't a weak line in either his face or body. Bella realized some women might be attracted to Emmett's strong silent type, but she knew she could only ever be drawn to a man who showed a degree of sensitivity and compassion.

Anthony had been _all _sensitivity and compassion.

_Bella could still remember the day they'd first met, when she'd stumbled, weeping, into the old orchard behind the deserted farmhouse next door. She'd thrown herself down into the cool sweet grass under the spreading branches of an ancient apple tree and cried and cried till there were no tears left._

_It was then Anthony's gentle voice reached her ears._

"_What has happened, love, to upset you this much? Sit up and tell your Uncle Anthony all about it."_

_Frightened at first, she had shot to her feet, about to run, but the sight of Anthony sitting at his easel, looking so unlike an accoster of young ladies, eased her fears. His eyes were a gentle green, his soft black hair already receding, and he had a way of looking at one that warmed and gladden the soul._

Emmett had accused his older brother of being a dreamer and a fool, but to her he'd been a saint and a rescuer. She hadn't fallen in love that first day when she'd poured her heart to him. But by the time he'd given her sanctuary two years later he'd meant the world to her.

Her whole chest contracted, her eyes shutting momentarily as she struggled to gather herself. She shouldn't have started thinking about Edward. Biting her bottom lip till the pain propelled her out of her reverie, Bella still found that her fingers had begun twisting feverishly together.

Emmett clamped both of his large hands over hers, holding them in a rock-like grip as the celebrant started speaking.

"We've come together on this lovely September evening to celebrate the marriage of Emmett and Isabella…"

He droned on, Bella hating the sentimental words, hating the way Emmett was holding her still, hating _Emmett. _It should have been Anthony standing beside her, not this cold, heartless individual. Anthony, with his love of everything fine and gentle and romantic. He'd taught her so much, about music and poetry and literature and art, shown her a world she hadn't known existed, a world he'd always loved but had been denied him most of his life.

Not that Bella had known about Anthony's background prior to his falling ill. She hadn't gathered much about his past life even then, from either Anthony or Emmett or Mrs. Masen, who was so upset by her son's advanced cancer that she was incoherent most of the time.

Esme had finally filled in the missing pieces for her: how Edward Masen's first-born son had not taken after his father at all, inheriting instead his mother's softer nature, as well as her appreciation of culture and propriety. As a teenager, Anthony had desired to become first a dancer, then a painter, only to have both his ambitions ridiculed as effeminate by his overbearing father.

Anthony, as the older son, was supposed to follow in his father's footsteps in the family property development business, but he'd hated the ruthless cut and thrust of the real estate world from the start. Not that he hadn't tried to conform to his domineering father's wishes. He had, even to marrying the daughter of another wealthy property tycoon, though his failure to sire an heir had only added to his general sense of inadequacy.

When he deserted the family company and his unhappy marriage shortly after his father's death of heart attack, no one had been seriously surprised. Neither had anyone been surprised when Emmett had slipped into his father's shoes to make Masen Property Developments more successful than ever. He was the spitting image of his father in looks, business insight and ambition.

While the family business had benefited by Anthony's defection, his mother hadn't. Elizabeth became ill with worry over wondering where Anthony was and what he was doing. His only communication had been a letter with a Sydney postmark which he'd sent shortly after he left, saying he was alright but that he had to live his own life and not to worry about him.

Emmett had tried to trace his whereabouts but could never find him, not knowing that Anthony had changed his surname to Cullen and was living in a run-down farmhouse just outside the old mining town of Lithgow, over a hundred miles from Sydney.

Any happiness and relief Elizabeth felt when Anthony had finally contacted his family had been superseded by her devastation at his illness and subsequent death. Bella took some comfort from the fact that in five months' time she would be able to put Anthony's child in Elizabeth's arms. Maybe then the woman would come really alive again.

An elbow jabbing into her ribs jolted Bella back to reality.

"Say 'I do'", Emmett hissed in her ear.

"I…I d-d-do," Bella stammered, to her embarrassment.

"God," came the low mutter from beside her.

Emmett bit out his 'I do' as if he were giving a guilty verdict for murder. When the celebrant pronounced them 'as one' in a flowery way, followed by a smirk and a 'you may kiss your bride', Bella darted Emmett an uneasy look.

She didn't want him to kiss her but she couldn't really see how they could avoid it. Everyone else knew their marriage was a sham, but the celebrant didn't. Emmett looked just as hesitant to oblige, but, seeing perhaps that he had no alternative, he took Bella firmly by the shoulders, turned her his way and bent his head.

Bella steeled herself for the cold imprint of his mouth on hers, so she was somewhat startled to find that the firm lips pressing down on hers were quite warm. Her eyelashes fluttered, her mouth quivering beneath his. His mouth lifted, and for a second he stared down into her surprised eyes. Something glittered in that cold blue gaze.

Then he did something that really shocked her.

He kissed her again.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Please ask questions. I will answer them. I know things are a little confusing now but everything will be made clear...eventually. Review! I want the good, the bad and the ugly!**


	3. Chapter2-Life Isn't That Neat

**A Deathbed Promise**

**Chapter Two—Life Isn't That Neat**

**AN: Thanks you guys once again for the alerts/faves and the reviews that you have showered me with! Makes me feel great. Especially since I'm typing up chapter 6 and that is a hard chapter. So just beware when that comes up. **

**I saw some questions that you guys had and i will take a minute to answer them now. wolfygrr21 was wondering about how Anthony had died. That will be coming up later. As for the second kiss, Bella will answer that question below. This story will be a HEA with some bumps along the way. Meme had asked about the ages for Emmett and Anthony. Anthony was 35 and Emmett is 32. I hope I covered all of them. **

**And now the chapter!**

* * *

Bella's first response was anger. Who did he think he was, forcing another kiss on her when he knew she hadn't wanted him to kiss her at all?

But as those unwavering lips moved over hers a second time, Bella's anger was crushed by a shocking discovery. Emmett's mouth on hers was not an entirely horrible occurrence.

Of course, I'm not really _enjoying _it, she kept telling herself for several totally baffling seconds.

When Emmett made no move to end the kiss, the pressure of his mouth increasing, if anything, Bella began to panic. What must the others think? The grip on her shoulders increased as well, his fingers digging into her flesh. When Bella felt his tongue demanding entry between her lips, she gasped and jerked her head backwards.

Her eyes, which had closed at some point, flew open, flashing anger. But Emmett was already turning away to shake the celebrant's hand.

"I never tire of seeing couples genuinely in love," the man said, pumping Emmett's hand. "But if you don't mind, Mr. Masen, could we sign the appropriate documents straight away? I really must hurry."

Emmett turned back to Bella then, his eyes and manner as composed as ever, while _her _face was burning up, her heart still beating madly in her chest. How dared he presume to kiss her like that?

Not that she didn't know what lay behind it. Frustration. He was frustrated with the situation his deathbed promise to Anthony had put him in. A kiss, Bella imagined, could be an expression of anger as well as love—both emotions capable of inducing a fiery passion.

It just showed what kind man Emmett was. Nothing like Anthony at all! Anthony would never have kissed her out of anger or frustration. Why, Anthony hadn't even kissed her at all till that fateful night. Even then, _she'd _been the one to initiate the first kiss. Not that he hadn't kissed her quickly enough, cupping her cheeks and covering her face with beautiful, gentle kisses.

Her eyes misted with the memory of the sweet pleasure they had evoked, of how they had satisfied all those wonderfully romantic dreams she'd been holding about Anthony for such a long time.

"Bella."

The impatient calling of her name snapped her out of her daydreaming, as did those harsh blue eyes glowering at her blurred vision.

"W-w-wh-hat?"

"Good God," Emmett muttered darkly.

"You have to sign the marriage certificate, Mrs. Masen," said a gentler male voice beside her. "It's all set up in Emmett's study."

She glanced over her shoulder up at Jasper Whitlock's smooth face. In his mid-thirties, Jasper was as fair as Emmett was dark. Apparently, he had inherited control of Whitlock and Sons, around the same time Emmett took charge of Masen Properties. He and Emmett had gone to school together, both of them excelling in their studies. But he possessed none of Emmett's hard-edged strength, either in his face or nature. He was a charming man.

Still, it was good to feel a kind hand on her arm for a change, and she liked the way he was looking at her. With admiration and respect. Not like her pretend husband. _His _eyes carried nothing but an ill-concealed exasperation.

"Best _you _bring her along, Jasper," Emmett said with a sardonic twist to his mouth. "You seem to have the right touch. Mother, you can help Maria with the refreshments while we get the paperwork out of the way. Esme! You have to come with us, bring one of the witnesses. This way, Mr. Webber. The study is just across the hall…" And he was striding away from them without a backwards glance.

"Yes, commander," Esme saluted to Emmett's rapidly disappearing back, and marched off after him.

Bella couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips.

"You should take a leaf out of Esme's book," Jasper whispered as he ushered Bella in the secretary's wake. "Emmett can't hurt you if you don't let him, Bella."

She lifted startled eyes. "Why should you think he can hurt me at all? You better than anyone know this isn't a real marriage. Emmett and I will be divorced as soon as the baby is born."

"That is your intention now, I'm sure, but Emmett is a very attractive man, or so the ladies say. What if you fall in love with him? What if he decides having a wife who looks like you is just what the doctor ordered?"

She ground to a halt in the doorway of the study and stared at Jasper, his last remark not even registering after his first absurd suggestion. "I will never fall in love with Emmett. Never!"

When Jasper suddenly frowned, his eyes darting to a spot behind her left shoulder, she spun round to find a stony-faced Emmett standing there. "Do you think we might get on with singing these papers?" he growled out.

"Sure thing," Jasper agreed smoothly, and waved Bella into the room.

She hesitated, her emotions seesawing between embarrassment and guilt. Yet why should she feel guilty at Emmett's overhearing her statement? He already knew her feelings about falling in love again, and while she could admit she might love another man at some point in the distant future, that man would never be someone like him. She could only love a man who made her feel good about herself, who made her feel special, not awkward and stupid.

But as she made her way across the polished parquet flooring on to the richly patterned rug that lay in front of the huge oak desk, flashes of the first time she'd stood in front of this desk jumped in her mind.

_It had been the day after Anthony's funeral, a cold, wet, windy August morning on which she hadn't been able to drag herself out of bed. She'd been lying there, watching the rain slap against the window, when Maria had come in with the message that Emmett wanted to see her in his study when she finally did get up._

_A guilty embarrassment had forced her out of bed immediately, hating for Anthony's brother to think she was going to be a lazy house guest. Showering quickly, she'd thrown on a pair of jeans and a pale peach sweater, put a few vigorous brushstrokes through her long dark hair, subdued its thick waves into a single braid then practically ran downstairs, only ten minutes having passed since Maria had come into her room._

_Her knock on Emmett's study door had been nervous. Not so the barked, "Come in," from within. Taking several hopefully steadying breaths, she'd gone inside, shutting the door carefully behind her. Her sideways glances had been nervous, however, as she'd hesitantly approached the desk, the room being as intimidating as the owner. Wood-panelled walls, masses of bookshelves filled with heavy looking books, dark curtains at the windows blocking most of the natural light from entering. Not a welcoming room at all._

"_You…you wanted to see me?" she asked._

_When Emmett looked up from his paperwork, he leant back in his chair, removing himself from the circle of light from his desk lamp. His face fell into shadow, making him appear more menacing than usual._

"_Pull up a chair, Isabella," he ordered. "We have things to discuss." _

"_D-d-discuss?"_

_He sighed. "Perhaps it would be better if you just sat down and listened."_

_Bella agreed wholeheartedly, hating herself for stammering all the time. She couldn't understand why he had such an effect on her. She'd never stammered before in her life. There again, she'd never had anything to do with anyone quite like Emmett Masen before._

_She settled herself into a large brown leather chair, happy to fall silent._

"_I'm sorry to intrude on your grief," he started, without much apology in his curt voice. He wasn't even looking at her, some papers on his desk holding his attention. "But there are legal matters I must make you aware of. Anthony's will—made a few years back unfortunately—leaves everything to his wife. The one who didn't even bother to come to his funeral yesterday," he muttered before glancing up and giving Bella a long, hard look. "Though perhaps it was as well she chose not to show up…"_

_He let out a weary sounding sigh. "Whatever, Anthony left her his entire estate, which includes the home at Roseville he once lived in with Tanya, and which she has been occupying since he disappeared, plus its contents, as well as a third share in Masen Properties, all up valued at approximately fifteen million dollars."_

_Bella simply gasped. Anthony had been a millionaire? And yet he'd lived so poorly during the years she'd known him, never buying any new clothes, growing his own vegetables, cutting firewood from dead trees. It had been a hand-to-mouth existence, his only extravagance being his art supplies. She'd often teased him about what he could do with the money when he became a famous painter. Now she understood why he brushed aside her fantasies, telling her instead that money didn't bring happiness and never believed it could._

"_My lawyer informs me, Bella," Emmett went on, "that you could contest the will on the grounds that you lived with Anthony as his common-law wife for at least six-months preceding his death, and are expecting his child."_

_Bella opened her mouth to protest that first assumption then closed it again. She _had _lived with Anthony, she supposed. What difference did it make that they hadn't consummated their relationship till that last night? Still…contesting Anthony's will didn't feel right. He'd had enough time and opportunity to change his will, if that was that he'd wanted to do._

_Anthony's words came back to her about money not bringing happiness and she knew then that she didn't want any of the money he'd left behind, the money that had obviously made him miserable. But before she could open her mouth again, Emmett interrupted her._

"_Knowing you," he drawled, "I'm sure you don't want to do that anymore than I want you to. Besides, Tanya is not the sort of woman to go quietly in matters of money. Any contesting of Anthony's will could get very nasty and very expensive. There's no guarantee of your winning, either. So I would not advise that course of action. Anthony entrusted you to me, knowing I would never see you destitute, so I have set up a trust for yourself and the child, in exchange for which you will sign a legal waiving of your rights to Anthony's estate and any more Masen money. How does that sound to you?"_

_She hesitated. How could she refuse financial security for her and her baby? That would be crazy. And it wasn't the same as fighting for that obscene amount of money. Emmett obviously wasn't talking about millions, just enough for her to live on._

_The only problem was that it was Emmett's money. Bella hated feeling indebted to him for more than he'd already given her. Dear heavens, he'd spent a fortune on her already, having Esme select her a new wardrobe and a host of other things. Still, she supposed he must be very rich too and wouldn't really miss it, so she swallowed and nodded her consent._

"_Good," he muttered. "For a second there, I thought you were going to be stubborn and foolish. _Again._"_

_Bella blushed, knowing he was referring to her distress over the price tags on some of the clothes Esme insisted she buy. Bella had telephoned Emmett at his office in a panic, only to have her protest swept over the side with total exasperation. Instead of his admiring her for not wanting to spend his money, he seemed angry at her worrying._

_She'd since learnt not to complain when he ordered her to buy something he thought she needed. Her dressing-table was covered in jars of make-up and vials of perfume she'd never opened. Her drawers were filled with expensive and very delicate lingerie she felt it a waste to wear on an everyday basis. As if she'd been interested in material things, anyway, when her Anthony was dying._

_Emmett came forward on his chair and cleared his throat. "Now the matter of our getting married…"_

_Bella sat up straight. She'd been wondering when he'd get round to that. Of course, he wouldn't want to go through with it. No one could condemn him for that. People said anything to make a person's last days happy._

"_If you'll just sign where indicated," he said, picking up a sheet of paper, turning it around and facing it towards her, "we should be able to get married next month."_

"_You mean you…you still want to m-m-arr-marry me?"_

_His coming forward in the chair to pass over the document had brought him into full light, so that so she saw the hard glitter in his blue eyes. "The word 'want' does not come into it, Isabella. I have no other option. I could not live with myself if I did not fulfill my promise to my brother, for it was the first and only thing he has ever asked me to do for him. I realize I am not the sort of man you would choose for a husband, but we only have to go through the motions. It will not be a real marriage. Later on, we can secure a discreet divorce."_

_Bella gulped when he directed a pen her way._

_Her hand had trembled as she took it, her signature wobbly. _Now, five weeks later, she was signing her marriage certificate on the same desk, and her hand was shaking just as much, if not more.

When she'd signed for the last time, Bella heaved a sigh of relief and gave the pen to Esme who stepped forward with her usual confidence. In seconds, she'd whisked her distinctive signature in the allotted spaces, followed by an equally charming Jasper.

Bella watched them both with a degree of envy. One day, she would be like that, she promised. Unconcerned by any situation, and totally in command of herself.

Her sigh carried a certain amount of disappointment in herself that all Anthony had achieved with her had turned out to be an illusion. She'd mistakenly believed he'd turned her from a shy, ignorant girl into a culturally informed young woman who would not have been at a loss in any company.

But she'd been wrong. Esme had done her best in the clothing department—she'd certainly been given enough money to spend—but a presentable face and good figure could not disguise Bella's innate lack of sophistication. Her recognition of her flaws had destroyed her self-confidence, everything only made worse by her unlucky reaction to Emmett's bossy, almost bullying nature.

Perhaps if he'd been a bit more like Anthony…

She sighed again, thinking to herself that she'd never known two brothers less alike.

All the formalities over, Emmett saw the hearty Mr. Webber to the door while the rest of them returned to the living room where Maria was still laying out the buffet supper she'd been preparing all afternoon. Elizabeth was standing around, looking lost. Esme immediately pressed a glass of white wine into her hands, Bella declining. Jasper moved off the pour himself a drink from the selection of crystal decanters lined up next to the food.

"I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked today, my dear," Elizabeth complimented Bella.

"Gray's not her color though." Esme commented before Bella can say a word. "She'd have looked much better in cream, but Bella thought it was too close to white."

"I can understand her not wanting to wear white," Elizabeth murmured. "If only poor Anthony could have been here…"

The words hung in the air, the group falling silent as the wretched reality of the occasion sank in.

"Then there wouldn't have been a wedding at all, Mother dear," Emmett inserted drily into the emotion-charged atmosphere.

All heads turned to stare at him, Esme recovering first.

"Hardly a fair thing to say," was her tart comment, "especially when Anthony isn't here to defend himself."

"Oh I have no doubt that Anthony _meant _to marry Isabella," Emmett elaborated, that mocking edge still in his voice, "but he was, at the time of his death, still married to Tanya. It takes twelve months after the initial application to gain a no-fault divorce in this country and Anthony had instigated nothing in the three years he'd been away."

"Do we have to talk about the that today, Emmett?" Elizabeth looked quite distressed and Bella's heart went out to her. "We all know Anthony meant to divorce that woman."

Emmett, however, was not about to be swayed.

"He didn't divorce her, though, did he?" he drawled. "But that was just like Anthony, wasn't it? Always meaning to do something but never getting around to it."

"Emmett, don't," his mother cried brokenly, a hand coming up to flutter at her throat.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I'm the one who's always had to pick up the pieces whenever Anthony decided to run away from real life and embrace one of his fantasies."

Bella sucked in a sharp breath, but Emmett swept on, seemingly intent on slaying his brother's character.

"The man never grew up, never developed a sense of responsibility. I'm prepared to forget his business fiascos, but when it comes to his personal life I find it hard to be as tolerant. Tanya might be spoiled, selfish bitch, but she didn't deserve being walked out on without a word. She'd been in limbo for three years, for God's sake. The least Anthony could have done was give her a divorce. Then what does he do? He takes up with a girl almost young enough to be his daughter and makes her pregnant when he knew, he _knew _dammnit, that he was dying. What kind of selfish stupidity was that, I ask you?"

A hushed silence descended on the room once Emmett ran out of steam, and it was while the air vibrated with everyone's tension that Bella stepped forward and slapped him hard around the face. The sound of her hand cracking across his cheek echoed with the gasps of shock her action produced. But she saw nothing except a haze of red-hot fury before her eyes.

"Don't you _ever_," she launched forth, her voice and body shaking with emotion, "call my Anthony selfish or stupid again, do you hear me? He might not have been perfect. He probably made mistakes. But Anthony would never deliberately hurt another human being. He did whatever he did because he _had _to! As for his callously making me pregnant, nothing could be further than the truth! During the time I knew Anthony, not once did he make improper advances to me, even after he took me in when I had nowhere else to go.

If you must blame someone for my pregnancy, then blame me. I went to my Anthony's bed when he was obviously distraught and I comforted him the only way I could think of. Neither one of us thought of the child we might have as a consequence, but do you know what? I'm proud I'm having Anthony's baby. Extremely proud. He was a fine man and would have made a fine father. But I am not proud of being your wife, Emmett Masen. The day cannot come quickly enough that I can get rid of you!"

So saying, she burst into tears and ran from the room, dashing up the stairs and along the hall into her bedroom where she threw herself onto the bed, crying profusely into the green silk quilt.

Downstairs, Emmett was still staring after her, his face ashen, except for the bright red mark on his cheek.

"Well, Emmett?" Esme mocked. "I see the much vaunted Masen charm is still intact."

"Go after her, man," Jasper said. "Apologize. Beg her forgiveness."

"Please, Emmett," Elizabeth pleaded. "She's going to have Anthony's child…"

His eyes turned slowly towards his mother, their expression haunted. "Must I spend the rest of my life paying for the dubious privilege of being born in the image of my father?" he muttered.

When no one commented further after this cryptic statement, he whirled and strode from the room, mounting the stairs two at a time till he disappeared from the others' view. Maria returned from the kitchen at that precise moment to find three silent, drooping faces.

"What is it?" she demanded. "What's happened?"

"Emmett said something that upset Bella," Esme volunteered.

"Oh, no, not again! What's wrong with that man? Can't he see what a prize that girl is? Why, if he had any brains he'd snap her up himself good and proper."

"Life isn't that neat, Maria," was Jasper's wry remark.

"I don't see why not," the old lady muttered crossly. "She's a beautiful girl. He's a handsome man. They're married now. Why can't nature take its natural course?"

"She's having Anthony's baby, for pity's sake," Esme argued. "Give the man a break. This hasn't been easy for Emmett. Besides, Bella is still very much in love with Anthony."

"You're right," Maria sighed. "I'm just a silly old fool, thinking things can be all tied up with pink bows. So what are we going to do?"

"I know what I'm going to do," Jasper said, lifting his whisky and drain every drop. "I'm going to have another drink."

"Good idea," Esme agreed. "I'll join you."

* * *

**AN: Once again, please ask questions. i will answer them. Review! I want the good, the bad and the ugly! Everyone who reviews will get a sneak peek of what will happen in chapter 3. Here's a little hint: Emmett isn't all that strong! Until next week! XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 3-Childish Tantrums? Childish

**A Deathbed Promise**

**Chapter Three- Childish Tantrums? Childish Tantrums!**

* * *

**AN: I have been forgetting the disclaimers. I do not own any of the Twilight Universe. These characters do not belong to me. Okay, now that has been taken care of, let's get down to business. **

**Once again thank you all for the reviews/alerts/faves you guys have been sending my way. While I may not like the number of reviews, I know that alot of people are reading this when I see the number of hits each of the chapters have. It means alot that you all like the story so far.**

**I'm sure alot of you are pretty upset with Emmett at the moment. He was a bit of an asshole in the last chapter. Just remember that Emmett and Anthony did not have the best brother/brother relationship. Anthony leaves, Emmett had to pick up all the pieces, Anthony returns with a pregnant girlfriend and he dies. But bfore he dies, he makes Emmett promise to marry her. Can you see why Emmett is frustrated? Always cleaning up after Anthony. Good news though: Emmett will apologize. And as a treat (because you had to deal with Emmett being an asshole) you will get to see a different side of Emmett in this chapter. Tell what you think.**

**And here is the chapter!**

* * *

The first awareness Bella had that someone had followed her came when the bed dipped low on one side, but she never dreamed it was Emmett sitting there. She assumed it was Esme, or maybe Maria. Not Elizabeth. Anthony's mother was not one to confront or even actively comfort. She was gentle, but very submissive creature.

So it wasn't till Emmett actually spoke that she realized who it was in the room with her.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," he began with a torn sigh. "I have no excuse for my terribly thoughtless behavior other than I've been finding it difficult to deal with certain aspects of Anthony's life prior to his illness. I'm glad you've cleared up my misconception that he had somehow taken advantage of your youth and innocence. Please also believe me when I say I make no judgment of _your _actions, either with Anthony or with me downstairs. I have nothing but admiration for the way you defended my brother just now. A man would kill to have a woman love him as you obviously loved Anthony."

Bella lay there for a moment, unsure if his seemingly heartfelt words had soothed, or flustered her further. She did not associate Emmett with apologies.

Rolling slowly over, she encountered a face so bleak her heart filled with instant remorse. She couldn't see into his eyes for he was looking down at the floor, but the uncharacteristic droop of his head and shoulders pulled at her heartstrings.

"I…I'm sorry too," she whispered. "I shouldn't have hit you."

When his head lifted and he twisted round to face her, Bella gasped at the still red imprint of her palm in his cheek. She had no idea she'd hit him that hard. Shocked, she reached up blindly with shaken fingers, a guilty groan escaping her lips as her shaking hand made contact with the red mark.

"Don't!" he snapped, iron fingers enclosing her wrist and slamming her hand down on to the quilt, the action jerking her up into a semi-sitting position.

With the abrupt movement, her hat, which had been partially dislodged when she'd first flung herself on the bed, fell off, the large comb holding her hair up also coming adrift, sending her dark glossy waves tumbling down around her face and shoulders.

"Oh!" she cried.

When she tried to disengage her hand from his to push back her hair, his grip remain fast, his eyes boring into her with such intensity that she was completely perplexed by the whole situation. Did he think she'd been going to hit him again? Bella couldn't see why he should. She'd already said she was sorry for that.

So why didn't he say something? Why did he just sit there, staring at her like that? And why, oh why, couldn't she seem to find her own voice?

The room, which was very large and luxuriously furnished, seemed to have shrunk, Emmett looming large over her. His face was only inches from hers, so close now that she could no longer see the blue of his eyes. They were deep dark pools into which she seemed to be drowning…drowning…

In desperation she sucked in a breath of air, but this only seemed to remind her of the way her heart was suddenly hammering in her chest. The large hand cuffing her wrist tightened, and for a brief insane moment she thought he was going to kiss her again. Instead, she found her hand being ground further down into the mattress as Emmett pushed himself to his feet.

"Don't let your tender heart lead you into anymore trouble, Isabella," he grated out, his face as harsh and humorless as ever as he glared down at her from his considerable height. "I deserved the slap downstairs, and I almost deserved a slap again just now. When you touch a man like that in the future," he warned darkly, "make sure you're not on a bed with him. Not all men are as saintlike as Anthony."

Bella's eyes widen, color coming to her cheeks. So he _had _been tempted to kiss her.

But surely he did not think she had been deliberately provocative, or that even subconsciously she might have been inviting him to…to…

Her cheeks burnt even more fiercely at such a mortifying thought.

Emmett spun away from the bed with a scoffing sound. "I was right the first time," he growled as he stalked across the deep gold carpet. "Anthony should have been hung, drawn, and quartered for taking you under his roof the way he did. I refuse to forgive his inexcusable lack of judgment. If he couldn't foresee the consequences of such an action, then the man was more of a naïve, idealistic, air-fairy fool than I always thought him to be!"

Grabbing the knob of the bedroom door, Emmett whirled to face her one last time. "Hate me all you like for saying as much, Isabella, but that's the way I see it. I loved my brother, believe it or not, but he was a dreamer who left a trail of destruction behind him. He's left you literally holding a baby, and me in a situation no man would relish."

Bella scrambled off the bed, straightening her dress and pushing back her hair with agitated hands. "You didn't have to marry me!" she cried. "I didn't expect you to, but you insisted!"

"More fool me," he snarled. "But I'm not so blind that I can't see my own mistakes. You will have your wish, Isabella. A divorce as soon as the baby is born. I also think a house of your own is called for. Somewhere nearby, of course, where Mother can easily visit you and the child."

But not you, she thought agitatedly. I don't want you visiting me, you hateful man!

"Now I suggest you go wash your face and fix your hair," the hateful man ordered. "It's rather a mess. I will expect you to make an appearance downstairs shortly."

"But I don't want—"

"We all have to do things we don't want to do occasionally," he cut in sharply. "If you don't come down, everyone will look at me with accusing eyes, and I will be forced to return to bring you down myself. If you can't do this for me, then do it for Anthony. I'm sure he would have expected the mother of his child to conduct herself with ladylike etiquette in his home, which means keeping childish tantrums to a minimum."

With that, Emmett politely but firmly shut the door, leaving Bella to stare after him.

Childish tantrums?

Childish tantrums!

She would show him childish tantrums.

Her eyes darted savagely around the room, looking for something she could throw. _Anything! _

Her hat was the only item within arm's reach. She scooped it up from where it lay on the pillow and launched it in the direction of the door like a Frisbee. But, being rather light hat, it fell a good deal short of its target with a highly unsatisfying plops. Marching over to where it landed, Bella glared momentarily down at the pathetic little wisp of nothing before she gave into another irrational burst of temper and began stomping it to death.

After a few seconds, she stopped, eyes rounding with horror as she bent to pick up the poor mangled thing, the veil now ripped, the flower totally destroyed. Bella blinked her shock as she stared at what was left of the once pretty hat, a sob catching her throat.

I've gone mad, she thought. Quite mad.

No, you haven't, the voice of brutal honesty inserted. You're simply behaving very badly. Emmett was right. Anthony would not be proud of you today. Not at all.

Tears threaten as her thoughts filled with Emmett…her kind, gentle, warm, wonderful Anthony. Oh, God, how she missed him!

But not in bed, as the others in this house might imagine, she thought bitterly. In hindsight, her one intimate experience with Anthony had been an utter failure in the physical sense. How could it have been otherwise, with her a virgin and Anthony upset and unwell?

What she missed was Anthony's companionship. Their long talks into the night. Their listening to music together. His just being there, his calm and collected presence always having a soothing influence on her occasional burst of restless.

Their relationship had been a meeting of souls long before it had finally become a meeting of bodies. Bella had no doubt that in other circumstances the physical side would have eventually become just as satisfying. She had not allowed herself to be too disappointed at the time, brushing aside any dismay over the brief and rather painful experience actual intercourse had turned out to be. She'd told herself there would be other nights. Next time, it would not hurt so much. Next time, things would be different.

But there had been no other nights, no next time…

When Bella snapped back to the present, she was startled to find that she was standing there in the middle of the room, twisting the already mangled hat round and round in her hands. It took considerable effort for her to stop. What on earth was wrong with her? She had never felt quite like this before, so uptight and angry and knotted inside, as though she was a volcano waiting to erupt.

She still couldn't get over hitting Emmett as she had downstairs. And now she had obliterated a perfectly innocent hat. Yet still it wasn't enough. The urge to scream out loud echoed in her head and she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

Tasting her own blood brought her up with a jolt.

Shock was swiftly followed by shame. What would Anthony think of her, carrying on like this? It has to stop. Right now. This very second. She was married woman now, a mother to be, a grown-up, not a wild, uncontrollable child.

Emmett's parting words about her putting on a childish tantrum popped back into her mind, infuriating her with its potential accuracy. She would show him, she vowed fiercely. From this moment on she would be the epitome of female composure and maturity. There would be no more losses of temper, no more juvenile blushing. And no more silly stammering!

* * *

It was a subdued but steely Bella who walked down the stairs a few minutes later, her face freshly made-up, her thick dark waves held back behind her ears with some combs. With each step she focused her mind on her staying cool, calm and collected, but, from the moment her foot moved onto the Persian rug at the base of the stairs and she was faced with actually presenting herself at the living-room, her composure began to crumble.

What would everyone be thinking about the dreadful display she had made of herself earlier? No doubt they were wondering what Anthony ever saw in such a hysterical ninny. They were also probably feeling sorry for Emmett, having been stuck with a wife he didn't want and a child that wasn't his.

Bella groaned her inner distress. Oh, why couldn't Emmett have just let her stay upstairs? He could have said she had a headache. Maria could have brought her a tray. God, if only she were more like Esme. Esme could handle any situation. She didn't care what others thought, especially her boss.

Bella had to literally force her legs to carry her across the foyer towards the living-room. When she moved gingerly into the thankfully open doorway, no one noticed her at first. Esme was seated on the silk brocade couch, sipping white wine and chatting to a wan-looking Elizabeth. Emmett was standing with Jasper next to the fireplace, both of them with large scotches in their hands. Maria was fiddling with the food on the sideboard.

When Bella gave a nervous clearance of her throat, everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at her. She froze under their curious gazes, unable to take another step into the room. An awkward silence fell and she was contemplating bolting back upstairs when Emmett extracted himself from Jasper's side and strode forward, his blue eyes locking with hers and forcing her to remain exactly where she was.

"Feeling better now?" he enquired in his usual cool manner. The mark on his cheek had faded, she was glad to see.

"I'm fine, thank you," came her somewhat stiff reply, but without a stammer in sight, thank God. A sigh of relief puffed from her lungs. Maybe she would survive the next few minutes after all.

"Good. Come and I'll get you a drink, then," he said, and taking her hand in his, began to draw her across the room.

His grip was oddly gentle, such a contrast from the last time he'd held her hand upstairs, a few minutes ago. But it had no less of an effect on her, bringing a disturbing rise in her pulse-rate which she determinedly put down to nerves. Bella refused to admit it could still be fear. Why should she fear Emmett? The idea was ridiculous. Fear should be reserved for the enemy, and Emmett was not her enemy. Nor did she really hate him. That had been the silly child within her thinking that a while ago.

She didn't want anyone else thinking she hated him, either. Bella came to a sudden decision, grinding to a halt and extracting her hand from Emmett's as she turned to face everyone else in the room.

"I…I have something to say," she began, clasping her hands nervously together in front of her. "I…I'm very sorry for causing a scene earlier. And I'm very, very sorry for having hit Emmett. No, please, Emmett," she insisted when he went to interrupt, a grimace on his face. "I have to say this."

She scooped in another steadying breath before continuing in a reasonably composed fashion. "It was very wrong of me to do what I did when you've been so kind. I can see the way Anthony acted might have looked a little irresponsible to your eyes and I can understand why you feel angry with him. I can't think of many brothers who would do what you have done here today." Tears pricked at her eyes but she held them back. "I'm sure Anthony would have wanted me to co-operate with you, not…not make your life difficult. I…I feel as if I've let him down somehow."

By this time, she was also finding it extremely hard not to cry. Esme, probably seeing her distress, leapt to her feet.

"What rubbish! You have done Anthony proud today," she insisted firmly, coming forward to take both Bella's hands in hers. "Hasn't she, everyone?"

There were murmurs of assent all round. But not, Bella realized unhappily, from Emmett. He stood beside her in stoical silence.

"And I'm sure Emmett holds no grudge against you for giving him a little slap," Esme raved on. "I would imagine it's not the first time a lady had given his cheek the taste of her hand," she added mockingly.

"I can think of one woman who might benefit from the back of some man's hand," he muttered under his breath so only Bella and Esme could hear.

The interchange quite startled Bella out of her misery. Her eyes darted to Esme, who seemed delighted to have evoked such a reaction in her boss. When a drily amused smile pulled at Emmett's mouth, Bella's confusion was complete. Truly, she did not understand their relationship at all. Were they friend or foe?

"Let's sample some of this mouthwatering food Maria's been bringing in," Esme continued. "I'm starving."

The evening went reasonably well for a while after that. Maria had prepared mainly finger food which was easy to eat either standing up or by sitting with a small plate in one's lap. Conversation revolved mostly around Maria's delicious food and the recent wave of rainy weather, which were both very safe topics.

Not that Bella was really enjoying herself. The strain of the day was taking its toll, the beginning of a tension headache pressing over her eyes. When Jasper poured her a glass of iced tea she took it readily, settling down on the couch Elizabeth and Esme recently vacated. A small smile came to her lips as she sipped the drink and recalled the many evenings she had sat with Anthony either before the fire or out on the back porch, drinking cheap claret and discussing the latest book she was reading.

She was completely off in another world, not noticing when Jasper sat down beside her, so that when he said, "Penny for your thoughts," she jumped in surprise. But her reply consisted of nothing but a little smile, knowing that a man like Jasper would never understand what she and Anthony had shared; what she felt for him. In his eyes—as in Emmett's—Anthony had been a loser, a plain, balding thirty-five-year-old loser who had no right to love of a pretty young girl.

She'd seen everyone's shocked looks when she'd been brought here to Masen Mansion and introduced as Anthony's _de facto _wife. Even his own mother had been surprised, despite Anthony's having been her favorite son. The news that Bella was expecting his baby had initially been met with stunned silence. Bella was hurt for Anthony, once she realized they hadn't even believed he was man enough to father a child.

Well, they were wrong, weren't they? She thought defiantly as she sat there, her fingers linking over her gently swelling stomach. He had fathered a baby, and next week, after she had her ultrasound, she would know if it was a boy or a girl. She hoped it was a boy. And she hoped he was just like Anthony.

"I can see that you are in no mood to chit-chat," Jasper said quietly from her side. "I just wanted to say I think you're great and I hope everything turns out well for you. But if it doesn't and you ever need a shoulder to cry on, give me a call."

Bella was touched by the offer and turned a grateful smile his way. "That's very kind of you, Jasper. I'll remember that. Thank you."

Jasper patted her wrist and stood up, almost brushing shoulders with Emmett as he did so.

"Leaving, are you Jasper? Emmett asked in clipped tones.

Jasper seemed taken back for a second before glancing at his watch. "Not yet," he returned. "I was just going to get Bella another glass of iced tea."

"No more for Isabella," Emmett ordered abruptly, glaring down at her near empty glass.

"That's up to her, isn't it?"

Bella was thinking the same thing.

"Emmett," his mother interrupted, materializing by his side and thereby saving the awkward moment. "Why don't you put some music on? Something nice and relaxing. Mozart, I think. You like Mozart, don't you Bella? You were playing him the other day."

"I adore Mozart," she agreed. "He was Anthony's favorite composer."

Elizabeth's sigh was wistful. "Of course…You know, I played him Mozart from the day he was born. It always put him in to sleep."

"Mozart would put anyone to sleep," Emmett muttered, his irritation obvious as he stalked over to the stereo and started flipping through the CDs.

"Don't take any notice of Emmett," Elizabeth whispered as she sat down next to Bella. "For some reason he's always been a little jealous of Anthony. Lord knows why. Poor Anthony wasn't born with any of his brother's natural advantages. He was a sickly child, whereas Emmett never got colds. I couldn't even count the number of nights I had to spend sitting up with Anthony, especially when he had asthma."

Bella began thinking that maybe Emmett was jealous, not of Anthony himself, but all the love and attention that his mother obviously lavished on her older son. She'd never had any brothers and sisters herself, but could well imagine it must be very hard growing up knowing a brother or sister was favored over you. Still, it seemed Anthony's father had favored his second son so maybe the love and attention bit was balanced out in the end.

Mozart's Flute and Harp Concerto in C major brought a brief end to any conversation as its pristine notes cut through the drawing-room. Emmett's choice sent Bella's heart squeezing tight, plus a host of vivid memories to the forefront of her mind. She almost expected to look over at the empty armchair opposite and see Anthony materialize, his head tipping back and his eyes closing as they did whenever he listened to this particular piece.

"Aah," Elizabeth sighed next to her. "What magic…what bliss…"

Bella gritted her teeth against the unexpected pain the music was evoking, knowing she could hardly ask for it to be turned off. But she couldn't help grimacing a little as she glanced over towards the stereo. Emmett turned around at that moment and their eyes met, Bella shivering at the sober hardness in his face as he walked back towards her.

And sympathy for him disappeared. The man was pure granite, not the sort to ever feel deprived of a mother's love. Or any other person's love for that matter. She doubted he'd ever felt anything even approaching love in his whole life. It was no wonder his first marriage broke up. No normal woman could endure living with a block of stone.

"You're looking tired, Bella," he announced brusquely on returning. "I think it's time you went up to bed."

"Yes, you do look tired, dear," Elizabeth agreed.

She was about to argue when common sense intervened. She _was _tired, and her headache was getting worse. On top of that, the prospect of staying here and listening to Mozart was more than she could bear.

"Yes, you're right. I _am _tired."

When Emmett held out his hand, she hesitated, then resignedly placed her hand in his. It closed, large and strong, around her fingers, drawing her to her feet. Once again she was reminded of how big he is. And how tall. She had to crick her neck back to look up at his face.

"I'll walk you upstairs," he offered.

Bella's panic was instant, as was her return to stammering. "N-no, I…I…" When she tried to pull her hand out of his, his fingers tightened.

"Don't be ridiculous," he hissed. "I'm not going to eat you. I'm just taking Bella up to bed," he announced out loud. "She's exhausted. Say goodnight, everyone."

Everyone said goodnight, Esme coming forward to give her a kiss on the cheek, after which she frowned down at where Emmett was still holding Bella's hand. Bella was dismayed to feel a flustered heat sweep up her neck and into her cheeks. Esme's eyes rounded a little, which only served to make Bella even more mortified. She recalled how Esme had told her one day that a lot of women were drawn to Emmett's darkly brooding personality, finding him challenging and extremely sexy.

But I'm not one of them! She wanted to scream at her friend, her eyes flashing her distress.

She didn't manage to get her message across, however, Esme's face turning drily knowing when Emmett began to lead a seemingly meek and compliant Bella from the room. My God, she thinks I'm attracted to the man. She thinks I'm attracted to the man. She thinks I want him to hold my hand. Maybe she even thinks I want him in my bed!

Bella yanked her hand out of his grasp once they reached the top of the stairs. Emmett immediately ground to a halt to glare at her, clearly at the end of his tether. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he snapped. "Am I some kind of monster in your eyes that holding your hand frightens the life out of you? Or is it that you think Anthony is looking down at you from his place in heaven and disapproving of your allowing any other male to touch you in any way at all?"

"No!" she denied, stunned that he would think such a thing. Anthony had never been a jealous or a possessive man. That kind of thing wasn't in him.

"Then why are you frightened of me?" Emmett asked, his tone totally exasperated.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," he bit out. "You very definitely are. I only have to come within three feet of you and you get the jitters, stammering when you never stammer with anyone else. The only time you speak normally with me is when you're so infuriated, you forget your fear. Esme tells me all the time that I'm a natural bully, so I suppose that might explain some of your reactions. But I have to tell you, Isabella, I can't abide it. I can't abide it at all!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"See what I mean?"

She hung her head, unhappy and humiliated.

"Don't do that!" he ordered. "Look up at me!"

She did so, her eyes blurring with tears.

His groan sounded tortured. "I've done it again. Hell, I don't mean to. I really don't. God, don't cry. I can't stand it."

Before Bella could resist, he had drawn her into his arms, holding her tight and stroking her hair. "I mean you no harm," he rasped. "Honestly…if I have been brusque, then I apologize. But you've no idea…how difficult…I have found all this. God, if only you weren't so…so…"

His arms tightened around her for a few astonishing moments before he abruptly out her away from him, his breathing ragged, but his face as grim as ever. Grimmer, maybe. "I'm sorry," he ground out. "I've made a mess of things with you, as usual. Go to bed. I'll try to do better in future."

Whirling, he disappeared down the stairs, Bella staring after him. Her own breathing was as ragged as his had been, her head spinning.

Good heavens, she thought breathlessly, and stared down at the palms of her hands which were still tingling from where they'd rested against the hard expanse of his chest. Why hadn't she used them to push him away? Why had she simply spread her fingers wide, placed her cheek between them and sagged into him?

She supposed there was some excuse for her wallowing in the warmth and comfort of his embrace. It had felt so good to be held and stroked, his strong arms like a haven from all her recent pain and distress.

She hadn't thought there would be any harm in it. Or danger.

She just hadn't thought.

It was still hard to believe that what happened had happened.

Emmett…aroused. Emmett…desiring her. Emmett…not a cold, unfeeling machine after all.

There had been _nothing _cold or unfeeling about what had risen between them, pressing its hard, throbbing life into her stomach.

Her shock was still with her an hour later as she lay in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. For the first time since coming to live in this mansion, her nighttime thoughts were not of Anthony, or of her coming child. Her mind was occupied trying to recapture the very moment she'd become aware of Emmett's arousal, when she's realized what it was she could feel.

There was no doubt in her mind that he hadn't pushed her away immediately. He'd given in to his frustration for a few seconds before his conscience had got the better of him.

Of course, none of it meant anything. Not really. Everyone knew men were much more easily aroused than women. Emmett might as easily have been turned on by hugging any number of women. It didn't man he particularly fancied _her. _He couldn't! Why, he didn't even _like _her. She irritated the death out of him.

But Bella was still disturbed. She wished it hadn't happened. How was she going to face him in the morning? It was awkward, and embarrassing, and…and…

She rolled over and punched her pillow. Several times. It didn't make her feel any better. In fact, it made her feel much worse, reminding her forcibly of her earlier irrational behavior with the hat.

"I am going to sleep," she told herself out loud. "I am not going to get up. I am not going to go downstairs. I am not going to risk running into Emmett again tonight."

Bella repeated this litany of advice over and over and, eventually, she did fall asleep.

* * *

**AN: Well? That is a long chapter and things are slowly but surely getting started. For those of you wondering about Emmett's first marriage, you will find out _some _of what happened and how that ended in divorce. Maybe your opinions will change about Emmett. As always, I want your reviews. The good, the bad and the ugly. Ask questions and I will answer them. For those who review, will recieve a sneak peek at chapter four. See you next week!**


End file.
